


藻荒现代——圣诞番外

by wyzycky



Category: video game - Fandom, 阴阳师
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyzycky/pseuds/wyzycky





	藻荒现代——圣诞番外

玉藻前：再过几天就是圣诞节了，你想好送我什么礼物了吗？  
荒：圣……诞？是指我的生日吗？  
玉藻前一惊，圣诞节，顾名思义，的确是和神明的诞生有那么点关系，大概是在人间待久了，自然而然接受圣诞节互送礼物的设定，完全忽略了宗教意味。既然荒问起……  
荒似是有些惆怅，极目远望：“我好像，从来没收到过礼物呢。”  
玉藻前不知不觉收敛了戏弄的心思：“既然是生日，不如我来送你吧。”  
荒低头笑笑：“没关系的，我对礼物也没什么期待。”  
玉藻前不容他多说，轻轻摆手：“就这样定了。”

荒说从来没收到过生日礼物倒不是撒谎。作为神明，在遥远的、尚有名字的年代，月读见尊享受过烟火供奉。时过境迁，人事皆非，月读见尊变成了荒，渐渐被人世间遗忘。他忘了还有礼物这种存在，更别提生日。急诊室工作节奏快压力大，下班后一头扎进文献中苦读，还要跟玉藻前轮流带着辉夜姬奔波于各种补习班，早就忘记了玉藻前的许诺，直到平安夜。  
“荒医生在吗？”  
荒刚下手术，穿着淡蓝色的手术服带着实习生补写刚刚完成抢救的几个病人的病历。实习生不开窍，同一个错误屡教不改，荒疲劳已极，发火的力气都没有，只想着赶紧收拾完这摊回家好好睡一觉，恍惚中听见有人叫他，抬眼望去，玉藻前穿着剪裁极合身的套装斜倚在门口，歪着头瞧荒看过来：“如果我没记错，你三个小时之前就该下班了？”  
荒看向墙上高挂的极简风圆钟，短针赫然指向大大的“10”，这才想起玉藻前约他今天晚餐，因此早早安排好今天不上晚班不上大夜。惜乎计划不如变化快，急诊室的家常便饭不是食堂而是加班。荒闭上眼睛，吞下一声哀叹，好险在实习生面前没保住前辈的虚荣。  
玉藻前早习惯了，倒是不急不躁，抬手看看腕表：“这个点，随便吃点什么吧，谈妥事情最重要。”  
什么事？荒心中警铃大作，换衣服的速度都比平常快几分，索性领带也不打，跑出办公室，玉藻前已经不见了，连忙摸出手机，一条新消息在屏幕上闪闪烁烁——“后门。”  
下雪了。  
走出大门，厚重雪片纷坠，匝地有声，细细密密的沙沙响从四面八方包围过来。  
后门不临大路，白天也不多人，晚上更是寥落，地面白茫茫一片，积了厚厚的雪。没有脚印，荒不知道玉藻前去了哪里，刚刚离开暖气统治的国度，不由得打了个喷嚏，来不及裹紧大衣，一条围巾劈头盖脸罩了上来。  
“穿这么少，还当自己是神明呐？”  
围巾还带着体温，暖乎乎熨烫脸颊，荒干脆把手也包了进去：“去哪吃饭？餐厅还开着吗？抱歉……”  
“这种时候还想吃法餐？拉面要不要来一碗？”  
“好。”荒是真饿了，一道一道等菜上桌哪有大碗汤面下肚来得爽快？  
玉藻前见他高兴得发自肺腑，翻了个白眼咕哝：“做人也没几天，好歹有点神仙的自尊好不好，一碗汤面就打发了。”忍不住也被感染，撑伞先行一步走下阶梯：“快走！”  
推开拉门，掀开棉帘子，被热气迎面一激，激灵灵打了个寒颤，两人脱下大衣挂好，回应老板的热情招呼。客人不多，也不少，暖黄的灯光衬出一股子不必拘礼的家常味道。两人收拢长腿，规规矩矩缩进狭小的座位，都要了大份面，也不管自己穿的是定制套装，一味埋头苦吃。  
大口热汤灌进喉咙，荒舒服地叹气，人类是这样的吗？疲劳、饥饿和美味的食物让他充满生命力，这样微小的幸福感竟然如此满足。自己也太好应付了，荒心里笑笑，面不改色。啪一声，一个绑着巧克力色缎带花结的黑色小盒子落在桌面上。  
“给你。”玉藻前头也不抬，照吃不误，一副饿极了的样子。  
荒双肘撑在桌面上，修长手指灵巧把玩盒子，慢慢嚼着满嘴的面，慢慢扯开缎带，抽出内容，里面鼓溜溜丝绒小枕头上躺着一对袖口。荒用指尖轻揉，抹去扣子上一层薄薄雾气，黑曜石镶银，镶工不错，手指摸过去竟感觉不到接缝，银色闪亮，像是滴落一般，由边缘向黑色内部侵入，类似银杏叶的模样。  
“我第一眼看见就觉得像你以前戴的耳坠子。”玉藻前仍旧不看他。  
荒放下扣子，端婉喝汤，良久开腔：“生日什么的是我胡说的，那么久，我早不记得生日是哪天。你生日呢？记得吗？我送你礼物吧。”  
玉藻前耸耸肩：“那么久，谁耐烦记这个。”说完想起什么，总算放过面碗，直起腰眯着眼睛上下打量荒：“人间总要填个人信息，我就把我回到人间那天当做生日了，怎么说都是纪念日~”他故意把那个“日”拖长，笑眯眯看着荒。  
荒的脸颊热起来，他只归咎于肉臊太辣、汤太热、暖气太足，强行端正颜色：“你说谈好事情，是什么事？”  
玉藻前不为所动，直接拉回原题：“当然是叫你早点出来吃饭的借口，怎么样，我们好像很久都没有……嗯？”  
这可是在店里，狐狸精怎么这么大胆，荒快要绷不住脸色：“太忙了。”  
“择日不如撞日。”玉藻前以手托腮，眼睛里笑意渐渐长了腿，顺着荒敞开的衣领步步深入，桌子下也不老实，伸直腿，把脚尖悄无声息伸到荒的腿间，有一搭没一搭地晃啊晃，状似漫不经心，擦着荒的小腿。  
荒的身体也热了起来，暗忖撞就撞吧，应付个把狐狸精还是有经验的。他抓着账单起身，顺便躲开脚尖，冷不防玉藻前一把握住他的手按在桌上，外人看来无非是社畜之间日常抢单，唯有当事人才知道玉藻前的手段。  
衣冠楚楚的男人一前一后进了电梯，一后一前出了电梯，玉藻前慢悠悠掏出钥匙开门，站在玄关黑暗中。荒以为他要摸开关，随手关上门。光线消失的瞬间，玉藻前的气息突然迎面扑来，荒毫无防备被吻得晕头转向，本能地拥住对方的肩。玉藻前受到鼓励，抽出荒的衬衫，顺着下摆伸进手抚摸他的身体。  
在这么下去……他们走不到客厅……荒勉强捧住玉藻前的脸，断断续续地喘息：“让我……先洗澡。”  
玉藻前眷恋地在他唇上轻啄两下，放开手。  
荒先洗好，穿着厚厚的浴袍钻进松软的被子。  
玉藻前淋着热水，有些忐忑，他不知道送荒什么好，挑来挑去只选中了一对袖扣，荒带着耳坠子的很好看，有种特别的脆弱，好像良质美玉上的一道裂缝。看到裂缝，有人会惋惜，有人看到新的可能。玉藻前是后者，他一直没有告诉荒他喜欢看他的耳坠在发间轻柔摇晃的样子，直到荒不再戴了也没说。荒彻底变成了人，努力适应人世间，从此有生老病死，有怨憎悲喜，玉藻前想过独占荒的生命，像私藏一件名贵的古物。玉藻前不是养不起，只是模糊觉得荒值得更多，可荒还是那副冷淡的样子……  
玉藻前深吸一口气，决定出去就问荒喜不喜欢袖扣，再告诉荒他喜欢他的样子，然后……想到关键处，某处开始胀痛。  
荒侧在枕上，对着床头灯，拿着玉藻前的kindle看东西。不用看也知道，一定是荒让玉藻前存在里面的专业相关论文。玉藻前先前以为医生身份只是掩护而已，谁料到这个家伙越来越拼，竟然当真了。  
玉藻前故意重重坐下，床垫一颤，荒没有反应。玉藻前翻身贴在荒背后：“喂，喜欢我送你的礼物吗？我跟你说过很像你的耳坠，还没告诉你，我很喜欢你戴着耳坠的样子，很好看，你……”  
一声轻响，Kindle掉了。玉藻前觉察不对，疑惑地探身看去：荒呼吸均匀，手摊在枕边，手指松松地握不住电纸书，双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛在颧骨落下一片阴影——他，睡着了。

玉藻前哭不得笑不得，剩下的情话憋得嗓子疼：这都什么套路？荒以前不是这样的啊！  
怒火攻心，欲火爆肾。玉藻前不舍得叫醒枕边人，进厨房开冰箱，叮泠泠脆响，倒了整杯冰块，加满苏打水，先干为敬。毕竟同行，玉藻前表示理解，你睡我也睡吧，悻悻然躺平。  
一觉睡得安稳，黎明前照例发生了奇妙的生理反应。玉藻前本懒得理，只是这梦境太真实：紧致温热的包裹，滑腻柔软的触感……一阵紧似一阵的吸吮让玉藻前舒服地叹息，他挺动腰胯以便更深入那片温柔乡，却听到意外的声音。玉藻前还处于植物性神经支配之下，全凭职业精神支撑，勉力分析——好像是有人干呕。为什么会干呕？玉藻前梦回课堂，老师在讲台前声嘶力竭：“同学们注意，呕吐是临床上最常见的症状之一，是很多种疾病的前兆，当然不排除妊娠反应，还有一种可能就是压舌根的时候过于粗暴，引起咽反射，所以使用压舌板要温柔，不要一根直通通捅进人家喉咙里去。”溽热的夏日午后，课堂上昏昏欲睡的同学爆出零落笑声，老师的表情严肃而扭曲，玉藻前好奇地看着，待看清老师的脸心脏猛地一缩——荒！  
运动神经终于就位，玉藻前睁大眼睛，荒以一种他做梦也没想过的姿势出现面前：屈膝深蹲，上肢分开比肩膀略宽，仅以前脚掌落地，双手抓紧床单支撑前倾的躯干，颈部向后扭转约95度，面部略下垂，注视着身后某处。玉藻前的角度看不清荒的视线焦点所在，好在植物性神经没有退出运作，凭触觉可以判断荒正在观察他的臀大肌与自己第一性征接触面。  
荒蹲得并不稳，双膝打颤，时高时低，导致两人衔接随时可能滑脱。  
玉藻前忍住帮忙的冲动，在荒转过头之前迅速闭上眼，又忍不住从睫毛缝隙中观望奇景：荒的额头见汗，皱眉咬唇，几番起落仍不得法，不得不用手帮忙扶正玉藻前的家伙纳入原位。  
这场面视觉冲击力十足，从感官的角度来说，这样实在谈不上舒服，并且很危险。玉藻前屏住呼吸，提心吊胆地看着还不忘挑剔一番。荒似乎也察觉了险情，改为膝盖落在床面，可这样腰臀更加无法灵活运动。  
荒挫败地叹气，正犹豫要不要放弃，玉藻前开口了：“我来吧。”  
话音未落天地翻覆，支配权易主。  
荒不甘心，兀自挣扎：“为什么？”  
玉藻前压抑冲动，缓缓动作，嗓音暗哑：“需要一点技巧而已。”  
“要怎么做？”  
玉藻前快被气笑，箭在弦上、十万火急的时候，哪有心思开性知识小课堂，含含糊糊答了一句“改天教你”干脆吻住结束话题。  
深冬的北方，离太阳升起还有很久很久，房间内的黑暗渐渐褪色成静谧深沉的蓝，织物中交叠缠绵的二人像是海底随波逐流相濡以沫的鱼。  
甬道准备充分，清洁而柔软。润滑剂早被体温暖成液状，因外物不断深入而外溢，沿着会阴流淌，弄得股缝和毛发湿漉漉的，时时发出轻响。  
荒被玉藻前深深压进床铺，仰头轻喘。玉藻前像是还没完全睡醒，身体瘫在荒身上，压得荒双腿大张。明明坚硬如铁，将狭窄的甬道撑开至极限，却并不如何用力，偶尔一下命中要害激得荒弹起腰，也不再追击，只管懒洋洋地搅动，有一下没一下，毫无章法。  
荒抿紧唇，难耐地扭动腰臀，想要玉藻前出力，玉藻前却像是狩猎成功后安详享受猎物的猛兽，满足于荒的紧致包围，舒舒服服地长叹。  
“玉藻前？”荒小声叫着，得不到回应，恨得侧头咬住挨在颊边的狐狸耳朵：“你快一点。”  
“急什么，现在六点刚过，你上班不会迟到。”玉藻前抓住闹钟确认时间，再回头满意地看着荒因情欲而绯红的脸颊和眼圈。  
“你……”荒小声说了句。  
玉藻前没听清：“你说什么？”  
荒的脸更红，眼神如果能杀人，玉藻前早被天罚劈死无数次了。  
“告诉我啊。”玉藻前悠悠然耸动，一下下厮磨着荒的敏感点。  
荒喘息更甚，几乎语不成调：“今天……我休息，所以……”  
“所以？”玉藻前眼中金色竖瞳闪闪发光，毫不掩饰欲望汹涌。  
“你想怎样都可以……”荒的声音很低，却无法逃脱九尾狐的敏锐听觉。

荒几乎是立刻就后悔自己的邀请。他已经忘记了从前的自己并不是人类，也忘了玉藻前的体力有多好。玉藻前退出去，再从背后进入，荒趴伏在下方，这样压倒性的体位任玉藻前为所欲为。眼看着荒的呻吟透出甜腻，甬道收缩越发激烈而规律，玉藻前索性将其拉进怀里，长刀完美入鞘。荒错觉自己已经被刺穿，连心跳都成了被侵犯的节奏，他在玉藻前怀中，随着凶器一下下顶入而颤抖，就在爆发边缘，玉藻前竟然按住出口不准他释放。  
“放手，让我……”荒挣扎，可手脚都软了，竟无法挣脱。快感过载，烧得头脑一片空白，他顾不得其他，哭泣着哀求：“放开，求求你……”  
荒的全身发烫，隐秘处更是湿热，玉藻前被不断的吸附刺激得头皮发麻，强行忍耐，一面揉捏荒的乳头一边在耳边安抚：“别急，别急。”  
荒不再哀求也没有回应，身体猛烈抽搐几下，瘫软在玉藻前的手臂上，半开合着双眼，无力地吐息。  
玉藻前顺着荒倾斜的方向放倒两人的身体，性器仍旧没有脱离温软的穴口。察觉到体内异物，荒僵硬了一下，努力放松自己。玉藻前没有动作，不带任何暗示地安抚荒的肩背和手臂，间以轻吻。  
“我可以了。”荒深呼吸，扭腰向后迎合。玉藻前的动作温柔而坚定，徐徐加速，精确地顶撞某处，一只手绕到身前，挑逗荒逐渐勃起的性器。快感铺天盖地，荒连呻吟都发不出，低低的哭泣连绵成一条紊乱的梗塞心电图，无措地扭头寻求玉藻前的唇。断续而漫长的射精之后，荒闭着眼只想要一个拥抱。而玉藻前刚刚发泄完毕的性器再度充血，抵在他的腿根，慢慢磨蹭。  
“才两次就受不了了？”晨间运动酣畅淋漓，玉藻前精神爽朗，声音都透着轻快。  
“是工作太累了。”  
玉藻前不戳穿狡辩：“那就辞职吧，我养你，反正人早晚会死，你救不救他们也没什么区别。”  
荒几乎要睡着，听了这句猛地睁眼：“不。”  
“不？你什么时候开始喜欢人类了？”  
“不……”荒很迷惑，自己也无法理解自己。他需要时间适应这个世界，也需要时间看清自己。片刻，才缓缓开口：“我一直在战斗、在杀戮，一直在用血和火来维护秩序，可是那并没有让我快乐。”  
“如果我说出现在所思所想，你一定会嘲笑我。”荒难为情似地飞快看了一眼玉藻前。  
玉藻前没有插话，等待荒下定决心。他拉近两人距离，头碰着头，把鼻子埋进荒鬓边的头发，深呼吸，从世间万物纷乱的气味中分辨、确认属于荒的味道。  
“这样很好，拯救比毁灭好。”  
“这样有点难，”玉藻前清清嗓子：“我是说，当医生也没那么容易，不小心就是人命关天，惹上官司你会被吊销执照的。”  
“对了！我的论文还没看完！”荒本已困顿，听见吊销执照就要起来，被玉藻前强行摁回去：“你就别争这个朝夕了，先睡一会！”  
得到玉藻前百般保证会叫醒自己之后荒才安心睡去。玉藻前走进厨房，打开咖啡机，从磨豆子开始稔熟于心的流程，机械化的操作有利于整理思路。  
如今的荒像个学步幼儿，离开了熟悉的一切，也远离的无尽战火。然世间万象千变万化，身陷其中，仅凭一己之力如何能够掌握？荒从前的淡漠并非出自本性，倒像是被无尽的时间无止境地稀释，被迫稀薄至无物，而今的荒七情六欲在浓缩之后是否能够绚烂绽放尚未可知，但玉藻前得到不断的惊喜——以及惊吓可是实打实。玉藻前忍不住苦笑，和巫女比起来，荒有什么好，又固执又青涩，偏偏嘴皮子溜，跟自己认真拌起嘴来势均力敌。  
荒不再是孤高的神明了，万一有人追求他可怎么办？毕竟荒也不是没有一点好处。嗯……玉藻前冥思苦想，至少荒不会乱花钱，薪水都交给自己保管。玉藻前决定对荒好一点。  
可是绅士的决定并没有坚持多久——大约比荒稍长一些——玉藻前也后悔了。

丰盛的英式早餐装在托盘中放在床上。荒早饿了，只是敌不过困意，闻到食物香气，瞬间睁开眼睛，看到热气腾腾的炒蛋煎肠烤吐司咖啡满脸嫌弃：“吃这个？”  
玉藻前满脑子预演的小情小调被一句话击出完败全垒打：“有问题？”  
“我不想吃。”  
“你想吃什么？”玉藻前耐着性子磨牙。  
“那个味增汤就很好，要加油豆腐。”  
“油豆腐？你又不是狐狸！今天就这个，爱吃不吃。”玉藻前边说边把托盘往自己怀里扯。  
荒窝在被子里，伸出一只胳膊，人高手长，轻松从狐狸嘴里抢食：“还行吧。”  
“别吃满床！”  
“那你端过来干嘛的？”  
“你嫌弃你别吃啊！”  
“你多说几句，我听着。”  
“……”

饭后洗漱，两人终于闭了嘴。玉藻前和荒并肩站在镜台前，牙刷同一个频率刷出满嘴泡沫。  
“我给辉夜姬买了冰雪奇缘Elsa裙，你买了什么？别是忘了吧？”玉藻前目不斜视。  
“怎么可能忘，我买了。”  
玉藻前大奇，忍不住看看荒：“不错啊，开始学人情世故了，你买了什么？”  
“《五年高考三年模拟》，全套。”  
玉藻前惊得吞了牙膏沫。不愧是亲生的，只有荒才敢送这玩意儿当圣诞礼物吧？这是欺负辉夜姬没法断绝父女关系啊！  
“你说真的？”玉藻前垂死挣扎。  
“当然。”荒认真地看着玉藻前：“我也给你准备礼物了。”  
玉藻前预感大事不妙，他从没想现在一样期待荒忘记礼物：“你……买了……什么？”  
“sci全套期刊。”荒看着玉藻前，像个求表扬的小学生。  
“你不如送我知网全数据库用户权限。”玉藻前哈哈大笑，是崩溃前最后的疯狂。  
“还有这样的好东西？明年吧！”荒认真记了下来。  
玉藻前后悔了，真的后悔了，他为什么要让荒下床？为什么要喂饱他？为什么要问圣诞礼物？心中奔腾着十万个为什么，玉藻前决定及时止损：“走吧，我们去洗澡。”  
“我自己去就好了。”  
“不，我们一起去，用浴缸！”  
“就在这里吧。”荒想起了什么，腾地满脸通红。  
“哦？”玉藻前深表怀疑，双手环在胸前，盯着荒。  
荒见玉藻前不动，慢吞吞地站到玉藻前和镜子中间，双手撑住台面：“你不喜欢这里？”  
玉藻前脑子轰一声：“你都从哪学的这些乱七八糟？”  
荒招架不住玉藻前的攻势，咬着嘴唇回答：“津津那里有些资料……”  
这一句没头没尾，玉藻前一时难辨，当真以为自己欠了御馔津人情，心下掂掇圣诞节就送稻荷神一盒巧克力是否孤寒，嘴上不忘警告：“想学我教你，别乱找人。”  
荒从镜子里看他，脸上淡淡浮现一个笑容，欲言又止：“你送的礼物我很喜欢，和你在一起我也很喜欢，我的时间不多了，我只希望和你……”  
玉藻前心中隐痛——这就是自由代价——“你敢说和我一起探讨学术我今天一定让你下不来床！”  
荒笑意更浓：“好啊。”探身主动吻上玉藻前：“我想说我爱你，可是我大概连爱是什么样子都不知道，只知道除你之外我没考虑过其他人。所以，如果你不嫌弃，今后的日子，请多指教。”  
玉藻前摩挲着荒棱角分明的唇：“真是个笨蛋，除了我还有谁受得了你。明年不准送什么鬼数据库账号。”  
荒睁大眼睛呆呆看着玉藻前：“那送什么？”  
“就送……御馔津的资料吧。”  
荒闷闷地笑了，看得玉藻前目不转睛。  
“明年也不准送辉夜姬三五！我帮你挑！”  
“好。”  
“你付钱！”  
“我的钱还不都在你那儿。”  
“……你少说几句。”  
荒还想争辩，被玉藻前彻底堵死。  
就这么过呗。玉藻前想。还能离咋地，又没领证。挺好的。


End file.
